The Cure
by maxsgirl452
Summary: Femslash: SusanTalia... Dr. Franklin tells Susan and Talia to resolve their UST and get the hell out of his MedLab...


Authors Note: I wrote this story from a challage on because I was really bored and in need of something to cure my writers block. Hope you enjoy!

The Cure

Susan stared at the blonde telepath with contempt. _Why does she have to be so damn stubborn all the time? _Susan thought to herself. It wasn't as if they were asking for a lot. Just for Talia to scan the man they had in MedLab to see what he remembered of his attack. Unfortunately, the man was in a coma, and was, of course, not going to give his permission for the telepath to scan him. Even more unfortunately, the man was dying and there was no way to catch whoever did this to him without a scan.

"Ms. Winters, I don't think you understand. This is a threat to station security!" Susan yelled. "If we don't catch this guy, he could attack someone else."

"I'm sorry Commander, but as I've told you, those are the rules," replied the calm telepath.

"This is asinine! The man is dying!" Susan screamed.

"Commander, there's nothing I can do!" Talia said, raising her voice slightly.

Susan took two steps and closed the gap between her and the beautiful blonde. She glared down her nose at Talia. "You can place your Goddamn hand on his head and read his fucking mind before I hall you off to the brig," Susan said icily.

Talia's eyes narrowed, her self-control diminishing by the second. "What would you charge me with?"

The two women stared daggers at each other. The tension in MedLab was so thick no one watching the exchange could breathe. As Susan glared at Talia, she could tell the blonde wasn't going to budge. _I can't believe I ever wanted to try to be friends with this bitch. She's so… gorgeous. _Susan blinked at her admission, her resolve crumbling as she studied Talia's face.

"Alright you two," said Dr. Franklin, separating the two women. "I have patients to take care of, and this bickering is getting on my nerves. Why don't you resolve this… whatever it is between you two somewhere else and get the hell out of my MedLab!"

Susan was the first to break eye contact. She stormed out of the MedLab with Talia hot on her heals.

"Susan…" Talia pleaded once they were alone in the hallway.

Susan whipped around, "Why can't you do this one thing for me? I thought we were getting somewhere with this… whatever this is between us. Why did you have to undermine me in front of my subordinates?"

"Don't bring our relationship into this. This is business Susan, and I don't do favors for anyone."

Susan glared at Talia again. _What the hell is this? Why do I feel like I'm going to faint whenever I'm around her? We had that night when we talked and laughed, and I thought we connected. _Susan sighed, her face relaxing. "Do you want to get a drink?"

Talia looked confused at Susan's sudden mood change. "Sure, I suppose."

Susan led Talia to the Zocalo. She ordered two drinks for them at one of the cafés. They sat at a table looking anywhere else but at each other.

Finally Susan broke the silence, "What is this Talia?"

"The drink? I'm not sure, you ordered it. I think it might be Centauri—"

Susan interrupted her, "Not the drink, this between us."

"I really don't know Susan."

"But, you feel something, right?"

"Between us? Yeah. I do."

They sat in silence again. Susan pondered what she should do. _Ok, so there is something here. It's not just me. So… what am I going to do about it?_

Susan polished off her drink in one gulp. "My quarters. Now."

"What?" Talia said before Susan grabbed her hand and pulled her up. They rushed, hand-in-hand, to Susan's quarters. The ride in the transport tube seemed to last forever, and they stood in silence as they waited, still hand-in-hand. When they got to her quarters, Susan slid her card and the door opened instantly. She let Talia enter first and she walked in behind her.

Susan grabbed Talia as soon as they were inside and kissed her. All the sexual tension between them poured out through their lips as they kissed. Their tongues mingled in the middle, wrestling for control. Susan almost thought she heard the word _finally _in her mind. It wasn't her voice, but she echoed thought. _I have her, I finally have her._

They pulled at each others clothes, undressing as Susan drove Talia to her bedroom. First their jackets flew off and landed on the couch, then their shirts on the floor. Susan wrestled with Talia's bra as Talia pulled on the zipper on Susan's pants. Finally Talia's bra joined the rest of the clothes on the floor.

Susan pushed Talia back onto the bed, a sadistic smile spreading over her face as she marveled at the half-clothed telepath. _So beautiful…_ she thought before straddling the blonde's waist. Susan licked her lips as her hands cupped Talia's breasts. The blonde whimpered as her nipples hardened under Susan's hands.

Talia bit her lip and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Susan's warm hands massaging her sensitive breasts. Susan dipped her head down, taking one of Talia's swollen pink nipples in her mouth, sucking and nipping at it lightly. Talia ran her hands through Susan's hair as she sucked. _Oh God…_ she heard whispered in her mind.

Susan moved to the next nipple to give it the same treatment. Talia's long, elegant fingers roamed Susan's back, unhooking her bra so smoothly, Susan didn't even realize it was gone until Talia blew lightly on one of Susan's nipples, making it harden instantly. The feeling was pure bliss.

Susan kissed Talia again, letting her tongue show Talia what she was going to do elsewhere. _Fuck me now. _Susan thought she heard somewhere in her mind. She helped Talia undo her pants, and then her own. Eventually they both laid naked in each others arms.

Susan's hand traveled down Talia's flat stomach to the patch of peach fuzz below her waist. Her fingers tangled in the wet curls. _She's so wet. I can't believe I did this to her! _Susan's fingers traced the outline of her opening before dipping one finger into Talia.

A rush of feelings flooded Susan's mind that weren't her own. It was almost overwhelming. Talia's back arched into Susan's body, and a moan of uncontained pleasure escaped her lips. As Talia bucked into her, Susan added another finger. Susan's tongue continued to massage Talia's as she fucked her.

"I need to taste you," Susan whispered into Talia's ear before sliding down the length of Talia's body. Her tongue joined her fingers and lapped up Talia's juices. She pivoted her body around so Talia could have access to her. Susan gasped when Talia's fingers entered her core.

_Please_. The word reverberated through Susan's head. She was jolted back to reality, and she continued to pleasure Talia. Every time Susan pressed into Talia, she would pull out of Susan, and every time Susan would pull out, Talia would push in.

Their symbiosis continued until they both reached their peek. Susan felt Talia clench around her fingers. She knew she was close, so she moved her tongue from the opening to the sensitive nub and began sucking on it. Talia did the same and Susan felt herself clench around Talia's long fingers.

A scream burst into Susan's mind as they both came at the same time, feeling the explosions of their orgasm in unison. Susan continued to lap up Talia's juices, as did Talia, and they both came again, and again, until they were both to tired to continue pleasuring each other.

Susan pivoted around to come face-to-face with the blonde, a very pleased expression on her face. She lazily kissed the telepath .

"Thank you," Talia whispered through the kisses. "I really… wanted… this to… happen."

"Me too," Susan sighed as she pulled Talia into her arms, and ran her fingers through her hair.

They laid there in silence, just enjoying the post-orgasmic bliss. Susan felt so alive with Talia in her arms. _Good God, I think I love her. I'm in love with Talia Winters! A telepath, my sworn enemy, and here she is in my arms. And I couldn't be happier. I love her._

A small knowing smile grew on Talia's face. Before Susan fell asleep with her new lover in her arms, she could have sworn she heard a whisper in her mind. _I love you too Susan Ivanova…_


End file.
